Malfoys and Weasleys United
by westernlife
Summary: Five months after the war, life is very different. Harry Potter is dead, there are rumours of Lord Voldemort's return and Mrs. Weasley maked a deal with Lucius Malfoy to save their children. Now Ginny and Draco are being forced to marry each other and neither one of them is happy with the situation. Set between the end of the 7th book and the 19 years later part.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Harry Potter.

The tremendous boom of the waves repeatedly crashing into the rocks were deafening. They reached a staggering four meters into the air and showed no signs of calming down. The mist from the waves blew far in all directions as strong gusts of wind came down from the north. The dark clouds allowed little light to reach the ground, allowing no one to see more than a meter all around them. Not that there was a lot to see in the middle of the North Sea. Dementors made the air frigid and sucked all remaining life from their surroundings.

The prisoners in Askaban rarely saw visitors, as many family and friends were devastated that their loved ones committed such crimes that ended in a life sentence to Askaban. After the second Wizarding War, the isolated island became filled with Death Eaters.

A man with a ghostly complexion and a pointed face leaned against the cold stone wall near the bars or his cell. His bones could be seen through his leathery skin. Ragged, ripped clothing hung loosely from his body. Dirt and grim covered him from head to toe. His platinum blond hair looked to be in knots and damp from the amount of sweat that was gathering on his forehead despite the frigid temperature. The man was gravely ill, it was just a matter of time before his would pass away. Perhaps if he had seen a healer in the beginning, he would not be in such a state, but neither the ministry or the dementors care about his health enough to bring a healer to Askaban to tend to him. He "did not deserve to be saved" as the minister so lightly put it a few months ago when his wife and son appealed for a healer to tend to him.

"Hello Lucius"

The ailing man looked up only realizing now that he had a visitor. The woman before him could only be described as plump middle-aged witch with red hair. "Mrs. Weasley, what a surprise to see you here of all places" he said with distaste for the woman before him. But there was something else in his voice, he sounded grateful that she was here. Although that couldn't be it, for the Weasleys and the Malfoys had a long history of hatred between them. Going back centuries if Lucius remembered correctly. If Mrs. Weasley noticed the gratefulness, she did not show it. "Have you come to gloat at what your son and his little friends have done to me" Now showing more distaste for the woman.

"Oh Lucius, the war has not treated you well, " she reached her arm through the bars and put a hand on his forehead. Too weak to forcibly remove her hand, Lucius grumbled something about her being too motherly for her own good. "You are burning up!" she exclaimed with concern in her voice.

"Surely you did not come all this way to confirm I am indeed dying" he hissed at her.

"No. I have a proposition for you" the woman sounded hurt by his words but changed to a business tone as she took his silence as an invitation to continue. "I would like my daughter to marry your son."

A look of shock passed through Lucius' face for a moment before his expression hardened. "Why in Merlin's beard would I or Draco agree to this" he questioned choosing his words very carefully fearing her wrath if he said something to upset her.

Molly Weasley smirked. "Rumour has it that your friends the Death Eaters are planning on a come back. I also heard that the Dark Lord himself is not dead as we thought he to be." Lucius looked at her wondering how she came across this information. She continued leaving no chance for him to confirm nor deny these remarks, "both our families need protection, regardless if these rumors are true or not."

"The Malfoys do not need protection from the likes of you" he said with conviction, and refusing to believe that the Weasleys could help his family.

"Well if you won't do it for the safety of either of our families I suppose you wouldn't do it for your_ wife_ or your family's social standing in certain societies" and with those chosen words said she turned on her heel and walked away. Counting in her head she counted, one... two... and three.

"Come back here and explain yourself woman" an angry voice said from behind her.

A smile formed on her face for a split second. Predictable she thought as she turned back to face the dying man in the cell. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. This was going to be easier than she thought. "I mean _your wife_ lied straight to your master's face about Harry being dead. Now it would be a shame to let that little piece of information to get back to the other dark art supporters. Who knows what they might do. They might hurt your son, and that would be the end of the Malfoy family." Lucius' grey eyes focused on Mrs. Weasley. Hatred flowing through his veins. "Now," said Mrs. Weasley quickly, " if your son did decide to marry my daughter I will keep this little detail beyond the grave" By the look of the man's wearly face, she knew she had him convinced that this was a good idea.

"Fine, anything else you need to tell me?" he whispered giving in to her blackmailing.

"Divorce is not an option, as I assume you will agree. Also they must have at least two children within the first seven years of marriage. They must also fit in with each other's social groups.. Finally, they must seem in love to everyone. I do not wish for people to know that about the arranged marriage."

Lucius nodded slowly. "What about Potter? Isn't your daughter courting him?"

"Harry died two months ago. You are behind the times Lucius. Now I do believe your_ wife_ and son will be here shortly. I do suggest you tell them sooner rather than later."

"You should have been a Slytherin by the way you negotiate" he commented as she started to walk away from him.

Molly Weasley turned to face the dying man in the cell. "Both our lives would have been very different if I had indeed been a Slytherin. Goodbye Lucius, it was good to see you again." Then she quickly turned away and walked down the narrow corridor towards the exit.

"Goodbye Molly, my dear" came the soft almost inaudible voice of Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa Malfoy looked like a statue sitting on the loveseat under the window in the drawing-room waiting for her son to return from only-Merlin-knows-where. This was not the first time Draco had not return before the morning and it certainly would not be the last, yet Narcissa Malfoy was a mother and she was determined to stay awake until her son came home. A loud crack was heard coming from the foyer. "Finally he has arrived" she thought as she walked into the entrance hall. There was her son half way up the stairs, clutching the railing as if he were about to fall.

"Hello mother" Draco said in an almost too innocent voice. "Pleasant day is it not? I was about to collect some things then meet Blaize in Diagon Alley for some Christmas shopping."

"Draco, do stop lying to me. I know that Blaize is working today, therefore has no time to meet you in Diagon Alley for, as you say _Christmas shopping. _Also as I recall you hate shopping." Narcissa was moving closer to her son. Draco, otherwise seemed to be paralyzed, not moving an inch since his mother called him out on his bluff. "Would you like to explain your whereabouts?"

Draco looked down at his feet, he looked like a little school boy who was about to be scolded for forgetting his homework. "Not really" he said in a small voice.

"Draco it is unsafe for you to be out all night and not tell you mother."

"Mother, the Dark Lord is not here anymore, despite what the rumors are. There is nothing to fear anymore!" Draco was starting to get annoyed at his mother now. They had had this conversation many times before and it had never ended well. "I am an adult and if I choose to live dangerously as you make it seem, then so be it!"

"How dare you say that it is safe for an eighteen year old! That Harry Potter died only two months ago. He was the same age as you, was he not?"

"He was found dead in his own home! It is no safer in here," he exclaimed as he waved his arms around him, "than out on the streets." Satisfied that he had finally stumped his own mother.

"Is that where you have been? Out on the streets? What will your father think of his only son on the streets in the middle of the night?" Narcissa questioned.

"Father is in Askaban, he has no say in my life anymore!"

"I have had enough of your attitude young man, we are going to see your father this instant!" Narcissa ordered as she grabbed Draco by the arm.

As soon as Draco felt his mother's grasp on his arm, he felt his body being squeezed through a very small tunnel, then he felt his feet hit the solid ground. Pulling his arm free of his mother's grasp, Draco looked up at the stone walls of Askaban. Whatever happiness was still in Draco, was being sucked away from him. Narcissa was a good six meters in front of him, heading towards the entrance, when she turned around, "Tuck your shirt in, you look like you spent all night out."

"That's because I did" Draco grumbled as he tucked in his shirt and attempted to slick his hair back. He reluctantly followed his mother through the gates of Askaban. Draco was so absorbed in his own thoughts about how to escape seeing his father, that he barely noticed the plump witch with red hair leaving with tears in her eyes.

As Draco rounded a corner, he knew it was too late for any escape plans. There was his father slouched against the wall, looking more dead than living. "Draco, my son, I have only one request to ask you before I pass away. Do promise to me that you will keep it?" A look of urgency and pleading appeared on the old man's face. Desperation filled his voice as he looked expectantly at his son.

Draco could hear his mother sobbing beside him, at the mention of her husband no longer being part of this world. "Sure father, what is it?" Draco responded to his father, amusing the dying man. Draco had no intentions to keep his promise.

"I need you to _promise_." Lucius demanded in a slow calm voice.

"Fine," Draco snapped, "I _promise _to fulfill your last request." Draco knew he must keep this promise, as it seemed so important to his old man. Besides Malfoys never go back on their promises.

"I want you to marry Ginevra Weasley."

Draco stepped back in shock as realization set in that he promised to do this last request from his father. Draco Malfoy has to marry a Weasley. Not just any Weasley, but the ex-girlfriend of the now deceased Harry Potter, little sister to six easily angered brothers and the best hexer Hogwarts has ever seen.

Narcissa was silent for a moment, obviously in deep thought. A moment passed before she finally spoke up, "I think this is a wonderful idea!" A smile appeared on her face, which then turned into a smirk. "She will keep you in line, perhaps even restore the family name." Narcissa looked as if it was already Christmas.

There was no doubt in Draco's mind that his mother was already planning the wedding and nursery. "Father, I do not think that this is the best idea. Weaselette and I have nothing in common, nor am I attracted to her."

"Draco, you have more fire in you than you know what to do with, as does she. I also hear she could fly circles around you. You might find you have more in common than you thought."

"Hmph! You tricked me into this father, and I will never forgive you for this!" Draco turned to leave, but his father, who was never one not to have the last word, spoke up., "You might want to remove that lipstick from your face before you see her. I hear she can cast a strong Bat Bogey Hex."

Rubbing his hand to his face to remove the lipstick that his mother so lovingly forgot to mention to him before leaving the house, Draco left Askaban with a loud crack.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Blaize Zanibi shouted at his best friend who suddenly appeared in his office.

"I made a mistake, a big one!" Draco muttered as he flopped himself on the couch in Blaize's office.

"Do you want to talk about it?" questioned Blaize more out of duty than his own concern for Draco, who had a habit of exaggerating the truth.

"I..." Draco couldn't finish his thought. "Do you have any hangover potions by any chance?"

Blaize didn't look surprised at this request. "sorry mate, you used the last one I had three days ago." Draco grumbled something incoherent. "sorry mate, I missed what you said."

"I said, I'm going to see if Weaselette has any." Draco started to rise from the couch, but before he was completely vertical, Blaize was pushing him back onto the couch.

"Do you care to explain why you, Draco Malfoy, would be going to see a Weasley?" Draco slowly nodded and proceeded to tell his best mate the events that occurred since returning home this morning, not mentioning the lipstick. Blaize merely sat quietly, ingesting all that Draco was saying. "Look on the bright side, you just have to marry her until your father dies, which to be honest mate, is going to be soon. Then either divorce or make her disappear. My mother would be happy to give you some pointers."

Draco smirked, maybe he could please his father and rid the world of one less Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

In an attempt to regain composure, Molly Weasley leaned against the cold stone walls. Breathing deeply, trying to stop the tears from running down her cheeks, Molly Weasley reflecting upon the conversation that just took place. She regretted lying to Lucius like she did, but it was necessary for her to save her family. The man was deathly ill, which gave her comfort knowing that he would be dead long before he discovered her deception. In the midst her thoughts she heard footsteps echoing towards her. Molly lifted the cloak's hood over her head, covering most of her face, and walked away from Lucius' cell, knowing that it would be the last time she saw the man. As she rounded the next corner she saw the one person who she had never forgiven, Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was a few steps behind his mother clearly in his own thoughts. Not wanting to cause a scene, Molly bowed her head as she passed her new family members.

Molly Weasley apparated a mile from her home with a loud crack. As she dried the tears from her eyes, she walked slowly towards her home. Molly dug in her cloak pocket and pulled out a hand mirror. Making sure there were no signs pointing to the tears that had recently shed, she quickened her pace.

Carefully opening the front door of the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley sighed. She was dreading telling her daughter that she was to marry Draco Malfoy. Hanging her cloak on the stand by the door, Molly headed towards the kitchen. On the stove was a warm batch of cookies; they had been put in the oven before Molly had left for Askaban. Molly placed several cookies on a plate and headed to the first floor landing. Knowing that her daughter was in her room, Molly knocked on the door. Receiving no answer Mrs. Weasley walked into her daughter's bedroom.

"Ginny! You are still in bed. You should be up, it's almost noon." Bustling about the bedroom, Molly made her way over to the window and opened the curtains. Sunlight spilled into the room, waking the occupant simultaneously.

"Mum, I can stay in bed as long as I want. You have no control over me. I an adult." Ginny grumbled from under the covers.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Molly took a different approach to getting her daughter out of bed. "Ginny, sweetheart," she said in the most soothing voice she could muster, "We should talk. Here are some cookies for you." Ginny looked mortified at her mother.

Usually when her mother brought cookies and want to 'talk', it was never something good. Sitting up in bed, long red hair draped over her shoulder, Ginny took the plate of cookies, munching on one waiting for her mother to continue.

"Ginny you cannot lie in bed all day. You are suppose to be at Hogwarts with Hermione. Everyone has moved on dear, except you. Even Ron has continued with his Auror training, despite his best friend dying two months ago. You can find another to love, maybe not as strong, but you can learn to love them."

"Mum, this is none of your business. I will live how I want to live and if I decide to wallow in my pity then I will. Besides Ron did not see Harry's dead body, I did mum." Ginny's face was turning a scarlet colour, almost matching her hair. "I did," she whispered the last part speaking more to herself than her mother.

"I know you did Ginny, and I am so sorry you had to see that sight" the elder woman shuttered at the thought of seeing Harry's mangled body on the floor of number twelve Gimmauld Place. "It is now time for you to move on. I have let you _wallow _for long enough." Molly Weasley stood at this point placing her hands on her hips, indicating that what she was about to say was important and not to be challenged. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you will get out of this bed, dressed, and downstairs in ten minutes to discuss your upcoming marriage to the young Malfoy." As swift as a phoenix in the air, Mrs. Weasley departed the room leaving a very stunned open-mouthed Ginny looking at the empty doorframe.

"MUM!" Ginny shrieked as she ran from the first floor platform into the kitchen where her mother was preparing for dinner. "I think I must have misheard what you said. I thought I heard you say that I was going to marry Malfoy" Ginny stating, chuckling as she did.

Molly looked at her daughter, "Ginny, times are so unclear at the moment. Draco can give you protection from the Death Eaters if we are not able to. And if the rumours we have heard are not true, I am sure he would like someone by his side. You can help the poor boy be accepted by the Wizarding world again." Ginny's face grew graver and graver as her mother was explaining that she did intend for her only daughter to marry the enemy, and a Malfoy at that. "Oh Ginny, do try to look happier. Besides there is no getting out of this, I have made a promise for you to marry Draco and I have no intentions on breaking that promise."

"You do know that most people think Malfoy murdered Harry, right?" Ginny was livid at this point.

"I have heard the latest hypothesis of who killed Harry, but I assure you that Draco would not hurt a fly, let alone Harry." Molly was determined to make this relationship work, even if it killed her, which was a possibility. "I do ask that you not share this piece of information until I say so. We will be meeting Draco and Narcissa tomorrow for brunch. I strongly suggest you are ready in you best attire for ten o'clock tomorrow morning, or else."

"Who would I want to tell this unfortunate news to? I will fight you on this. I promise you. I will not marry Malfoy!" Ginny hollered at her mother before fleeing the Burrow. She needed somewhere quiet to think. With a loud crack she apparated to a lonely street.

Molly Weasley leaned against the counter; head bowed, and let out a long deep breath. She had kept her cool, didn't mention too much information. If all went as planned her daughter would be Mrs. Malfoy by the end of the month and then they would all be safe.

Ginny Weasley sat on the wet ground staring at the grey tombstone before her. "Harry, how could you survive all that Voldemort put you through but die only months after he is gone! You abandoned me!" She was starting to turn the famous Weasley red. Tears forming in her eyes as she screamed at the unresponsive stone. "I waited for you. All those years and this is how you repay me? You die? Some break up Harry! Thanks a lot! Now I have to marry the great bouncing ferret, Malfoy!" Ginny sat there quietly letting her words sink in. After the war, she imagined her life turning into something of a fairy tale. She was a war hero, had the most caring boyfriend in the Wizarding world, and she was finishing up her last year of school. She was looking forward to playing Quidditch professionally after Hogwarts and starting a life with Harry. Now she was a dropout, single, and in a sour mood, which had a tendency to scare off anyone wishing to speak to her.

"Ginny? Ginny come on, it's freezing out here. Let's go home." Ron gently pulled Ginny off of the ground. "Mom has supper ready and I if we don't hurry it's going to be gone." Ron pleaded with Ginny, as she seemed unable to move from her spot without assistance.

Ginny, now standing beside Ron, gave one last look at the tombstone, before heading towards the metal gates leading to the street. Ron took one last look at the headstone and muttered "Sorry mate, I'm trying, I really am. But she is just as stubborn as ever." Joining his sister in the street, Ron apparition both of them from Godric's Hollow.

A small boy stood at the far end of the street noticed the shocking redheads leaving the graveyard. Rubbing his eyes in disbelief, he looked back where the pair was standing, but they had disappeared from the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy woke up to the sound of rain beating against his windows. "Looks like this day is supposed to be a dreary one. What with all this rain and the meeting with the Weasel, I should stay in bed for the rest of the day," Draco stated out loud.

A small tapping sound could be heard coming from the door. Know full well that his mother sent a house elf to wake him; Draco ignored the knocking and pulled the covers over his head, pretending to sleep. Just as Draco was about to close his eyes to gain some more sleep the bedroom door creaked open and the little footsteps of the house elf could be heard coming into the room.

"Mmmaster Malfoy Sssir, Mmiss Wee..weasley is here" a small house elf stammered as he cleared the drapes from the window, letting the light seep into the room. "Mmmrs Mmmalfoyyy wishes for you see them in the drawing-room."

A grumbled noise came from under the covers on the bed. Blond strands could be seen peeping out of the top of the covers. "UGH, fine! I'll get up" the same voice stated while the covers shot off the bed. Draco's chiseled abs were on display for all to see. His silk Slytherin green pajama pants did not have a single crease in them, as if they had not been slept in. Draco put his bare feet on the cold stone floor and waited until his body had acclimatized to the coldness of the morning. Draco slowly walked out the door of his bedroom and made his was to the drawing-room foregoing getting dressed for the day. If weasels were going to come and ruin his day, he didn't feel the need to look presentable. Besides if his mother got her way the little Weaselette would have to get use to him without a shirt on at least.

As Draco approached the drawing-room doors he stopped to listen, not a sound could be heard from the other side of the double doors. "Perhaps they left already," thought Draco hopefully.

The doors suddenly swung open revealing three people sitting in awkward silence. Hostility that filled the room was almost air constricting. Ginny sat slouched on one of the antique chairs at the table with her arms folded across her chest. Ginny's checks went red when she saw Malfoy standing in the doorway. She bent her head in embarrassment before Draco could see. Her red hair curled neatly over her shoulders and over her charcoal grey dress. If it wasn't for her hair, Ginny would have blended into the grey room.

Mrs. Weasley sat beside Ginny sending her daughter death glares every few seconds. Almost as if she was silently scolding her daughter on her posture, or perhaps it was a warning not to do anything foolish. Either way Ginny continued to slouch in her chair with her arms folded across her chest, defying her mother.

Across from the Weasleys was Narcissa; whose elegance seemed above the two other occupants at the table. She showed no emotion in her face, which was probably best considering who was sitting across from her.

When Narcissa saw her son through the doors, she gave a welcoming smile, "Come in Draco, and do not be shy. Please take a seat," gesturing to the seat next to her. Draco moved towards his mother, sitting several seats away from her and the Weasleys. "I'm sure my son can explain his attire," Mrs. Malfoy looked expectantly to her son.

"I did not want to keep you waiting any longer, as I am sure you have other things to do. More important appointments" Draco responded in his sweetest voice possible.

Narcissa did not look pleased at her son's response, but did not comment on her son's rudeness. "Now that we are all here, we should get down to business. First off we have to discuss dates; wedding dates, the engagement, the media interviews, all the parties. Molly what do you think?"

Mrs. Weasley sat in her chair shocked at the friendliness of the woman in front of her. They had so much in the past, was it possible for them to over come their past? "Well I think that they should get married as soon as possible," Molly declared after regaining her composure.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Molly. How about here at the manor on December twenty-seventh? That would give us exactly three weeks to plan every thing."

"What a splendid idea. That way we can have their engagement part on the twenty-second, before Christmas." Molly's eyes light up thinking about how her little girl was getting married.

"Mother, I do not want to marry him!" Ginny's face and ears was now bright red in anger.

Draco sat is his chair silently looking at Ginny with hope in his grey steel eyes. Maybe, just maybe if she kicks and screams enough he won't have to marry the little blood traitor.

"Ginny dear, please let us adults deal with the situation," her mother pleaded.

"I will not calm down mother! You are making me marry this death eater who probably killed Harry!" Ginny was now standing at the table glaring at her mother like she could be possessed.

"Sit down now Ginevra or I will make this wedding come faster than originally planned," Mrs. Malfoy demanded in the firmest yet calmest wither Weasley had ever heard. Ginny stood there unsure of what to do; her heart told her to run as fast as she could to get away from these retched people.

"Weasley sit down before I make you." Draco was now seething; he did not want this wedding any sooner than necessary. Ginny promptly sat back down in her seat not daring to look at any of them.

"Molly, would you like to see the ballroom, and the gardens. I think both would make a lovely spot for the wedding."

"That sounds wonderful. Let's leave these two to talk while we make more arrangements for the wedding" Molly agreed. The two mothers walked out of the drawing-room leaving the two children glaring at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa lead Molly out of the drawing-room and down a long hallway. Both women stayed silent, unsure, neither knew what to say to the other. Years of hatred built up against the other since they were little girls were clear. The Prewetts and the Blacks had been family friends once upon a time, but not anymore. There were no more Prewetts alive, except for Molly Weasley; her older brothers had died in the first Wizarding War; killed by five death eaters. The Prewetts had chosen the light side of the war, which led to the uproar of several pureblood elitists.

The two women came to the one end of the house. There were beautiful French doors that lead into the garden at the back. Silently they walked through the ballroom and into the garden.

"I would like to get one thing straight between us before we continue with this wedding," Mrs. Malfoy looked directly into the older witch's eyes. "I know _my husband_ and you had a fling back at school." Narcissa looked expectantly at Molly, but there was no reaction to be seen on the redhead's face. "My son is not to know of any of your crushes in school. Do I make myself understood?" Narcissa continued with a spiteful demeanor.

"I had no intentions of telling anyone that _your husband_ proposed to me and I originally said yes. Thank Merlin that I broke up with him. Only Morgana knows that I might have ended up looking like you!" Molly sneered and once again she was happy that she had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Molly turned and looked at the gardens to avoid the bitter look Narcissa was giving her. "My, these gardens will be perfect for the wedding. Although perhaps the peacocks could be changed into a different colour. I was thinking a soft pink colour. More like a rose. And those hedges over there could be trimmed to resemble Draco and Ginny. Yes I think that we could make this garden work. A nice layer of snow would help as well."

Narcissa looked as if Molly was from another world. How could this woman continue with life after all that had happened over the last few months? Even if Narcissa couldn't admit it to others, she did have some respect for the woman before her. Narcissa was always a follower and she only agreed to this marriage because it would help Draco restore the family name, but didn't that mean that she approved of who he was to marry or even his future family-in-law. The Malfoy and Weasley feud had been going on for centuries, of course Molly Prewett marrying Arthur Weasley did not help matters in the least. Lucius had loved Molly that Narcissa knew; he had often spoken of her. She did not know how Molly felt on the other hand. It had not been a good break up, but Narcissa did not know much more than that. Narcissa was second best to Molly in Lucius' eyes and that irked her like nothing else could. She was determined to make Ginny like her more than she did her own mother; maybe that would even the playing field.

"Shall we go back to our children, before they do something either of them would regret later?" Molly interrupted the thoughts of the younger witch.

"Yes. I think so."

They both headed inside to find their children. Molly looked behind her and was filled with nostalgia. The last time she had been in this garden was with Lucius. Molly closed her eyes and remembered that day that haunted her every day.

A younger version of Lucius with long blond hair, sat on the stone bench by the hedge. A woman, a few years older than he with red hair sat beside him with tears in her eyes. "I do not understand why you insist on talking to that blood traitor?" he questioned, obviously displeased with the girl's choices in life.

"Don't call him that! I'll have you know that we are just friends. Sure he has a little obsession with Muggle objects, but he is completely harmless." Molly's voice was dangerously close to screaming at her fiancé.

"A little obsession? It is way more than a little obsession. He is mental, mark my words one day he will get himself killed over his _little obsession_." Lucius sneered. "I don't want you seeing him anymore. For all I know he's going to get you killed. Times are changing Molly. You have to choose a side."

"You know what Lucius, you are right. I do have to choose a side." Molly responded with an eerie calmness about her. "I do not want to be with someone who thinks he is superior to everyone, including me! Goodbye," and with that finally word Molly Prewett stood and strutted towards the manor.

"Molly wait!" Lucius called after her, but he was too late. She had apparated from the manor leaving behind only her engagement ring. He bent down and picked the ring up, placing it on his pinky. Vowing not to take it off unless he was dead or married to Molly Prewett. A single tear flowed down his face, for the pain of losing her, perhaps forever, was too much for him to bear. Even if he was a Malfoy.

Molly jolted back to reality and followed the woman who took her place in Lucius' life, back into the manor to find their children.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Ginny sat, staring intently at the heavy solid wooden drawing-room doors. The carvings in the dark cherry were of ornate ivy, and Ginny thought the climbing ivy was the most beautiful thing she had seen in the manor. It took Ginny a good thirty seconds to realize that she was alone with a shirtless Draco sitting across from her. He looked relaxed; leaning back on his chair, hands folded on the back of his head and a large smirk on his face. "He hasn't changed much since school," thought Ginny whilst glaring at the shirtless Draco. "Although it is no wonder why they named him the Slytherin Sex God."

"Enjoying the view Weaselette?" came a pretentious voice from across the table.

Ginny scoffed at his pompous remark. True she thought that he was stunning, but she was more determined not to let him know this small fact. "You wish ferret."

"Draco leaned forwards, tipping his chair so all the legs were now firmly placed on the floor. His arms were now resting upon the table. A sinister glimmer in his eyes could be seen from the petit redhead across from him. "You're right, I do wish that you would enjoy the view, but I can already see that you do. I bet you even dream of you and I together." Draco's smirk seemed to double in size. Ginny felt her cheeks turning a deep red causing Draco to let out a hearty laugh. "Weasley, you and I will only be together in your dreams."

Ginny could feel the redness in her face spread towards her ears. "You know what Malfoy, maybe there will be no wedding. I have a good mind to hex you right here and now. Perhaps I need to remind you of my bat bogey hex that I placed on you three years ago?"

"I have my own tricks you know, Draco stated with an easy confidence as he leaned back in his chair.

"What? Like Sectumsempra that you used on Harry? He died you know from that spell. I found him, blood drained from his lifeless body. How could you do that?" Her face was now a deep crimson colour; tears flowed down her cheeks from her swollen eyes. Her body trembled ever so slightly.

Draco did not know how a simple bout of teasing could escalate so quickly. Now she was accusing him of murdering the Chosen One. He had not meant to make her cry, only angry enough to see her temper flare in front of their mothers. "I did not kill Potter, despite what you or anyone else believes."

His calmness and honest tone was overwhelming, it almost made Ginny believe him, almost. "Oh please Malfoy, very few people know that spell, let alone what it does." The disbelief in her voice was clear.

Draco swiftly rose to his feet, knocking his chair to the ground in the process. He slammed his palms on the table; his cheeks held a slight pink tinge to them. "Well I am telling you the truth for once, that I had nothing to do with his death."

Ginny mimicked his demeanor by jumping out of her own seat. "I do not believe you, you, you slimy Slytherin! If what you are saying is true then it must be by chance that Harry dies and you get to marry his now eligible girlfriend. That is not a coincidence Draco Malfoy. You are planning something and I refuse to be apart of it!" Her voice rose in volume and fury.

Draco was something to regret teasing the young Weasley. Her temper was known throughout the Wizarding world and he had knowingly aggravated her. He sat down in one of the unturned chairs and with a calm even voice Draco quietly said, "it wasn't my idea to marry you."

"Then why are you?" Ginny asked lowering her voice only slightly.

"To honour my father" Draco muttered and bowed his head. "For once he asked me to do something that didn't involve the Dark Lord. It was his dying wish. Only Merlin knows why though."

Ginny thought about his statement. She had always known that the younger Malfoy lived to please his father, although she did not know if he had truly believed in his father's beliefs. That didn't matter anymore to Ginny, she would have to marry this man, Sex god or not, she was determined to make his life a living hell. But what would be the best attack? Making him fall in love with her, then crushing her like a bug? Or maybe making a fool of him in public? Either way she was not going to make this easy.

Ginny remained silent, uncertain as to what to stay in response. Her face began turn a cream colour that they had before. "And why are you agreeing to this marriage?" Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"I have not agreed to it. My mother dragged me out of bed to the floo network. I will do everything in my power to escape this outrageous situation. Just because you have accepted your fate does not mean I have." Ginny's face started to regain the red colour that Draco had become accustom to over the last few minutes.

"I have not _accepted my fate_. I would just rather get out of this chaos by not being quick-temper unlike you," Draco spat.

"Quick-tempered? I'll have you know that I am restraining myself quite well at the moment. Otherwise you would be on the floor cringing in pain." Ginny's face moved closer to being crimson than a cream colour.

"You may have hexed me three years ago, but I have improved greatly over the years." Draco ignored all the warning signs. He should have seen it coming, but he was too arrogant to see Ginny's face turning a nice crimson colour or her hand slowly moving towards her wand.

"Bat-Bogey!" Ginny screamed aiming her wand straight at Draco.

Draco cursed himself for not blocking such an obvious attack. He could feel the side effects of the hex. His snot grew in size with wings as they started to attack him. 'Not again,' he thought. "Anteoculatia!"

Ginny was far too pleased with herself that she did not block Draco's vengeful hex. He suddenly felt horn growing out of the top of her head. She scowled at Draco, and then a devious smile appeared on her face. He knew that they were in a duel now. He was not sure what they were fighting for, death or St. Mungos, but he was not going to let some Weasley beat him.

The two continued casting spells at each other, dodging, hiding under the table. The room looked like a muggle bomb exploded inside of the room. This is how the two mothers found their children. Draco was jumping up from behind a sofa, sending a spell towards Ginny who was crouching under the table. The room was a disaster.

"Incarcerous!" Mrs. Malfoy shouted while pointing at Ginny, and then turning her wand on her own son, shouted the same spell. Ginny and Draco felt themselves flying over to one of the chairs with ropes binding them. Each struggled against the ropes whilst shooting murderous glares at each other.

"Finite Incantatem," muttered a very displease Mrs. Weasley. Ginny's horns disappeared from her head and the remaining flying pieces of snot vanished. "I think that we have over stayed our welcome Ginny. We will return tomorrow Narcissa for shopping and more wedding plans. Goodbye Draco, enjoy the rest of your day. Ginny, let's go." The ropes binding Ginny to her chair released her and Ginny stomped after her mother, but not before sending a smirk towards Malfoy.

"Draco, get ready for lunch. We will discuss you uncivilized manners then," Narcissa stated plainly, before walking out of the room, leaving her son sitting, unbound on one of the drawing-room chairs, hanging his head in shame. 'This will be a long, long lunch," thought Draco as he stood planning on fixing up the room before his mother had to see it again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginerva Molly Weasley! How dare you make a fool out of us? I am absolutely disgusted at your behaviour today. If you put another toe out of line I will not hesitate to push forward your wedding date." Molly and Ginny had returned to the Burrow via floo from the Malfoy Mansion. Neither of the women realized that someone was sitting at the kitchen table stuffing his face full of food he found. At the mention of Ginny's wedding, the food in Ron's mouth shot across the room. His face started to turn a red shade, reaching his ears in a matter of seconds. Molly and Ginny turned towards the source of the flying food, obviously shocked of the presence of another person in the room.

"What are you talking about? Ginny are you getting married?" He was trying, and failing at keeping calm. He could barely spit out the words he wanted to ask.

"Ronald, this had nothing to do with you" Molly quickly said before Ginny could tell Ron about Malfoy.

"I'm not talking to you! Ginny, answer me." Ron spat back at his mother and moved closer to Ginny who stood unmoved since arriving home.

"I… I… Ron I am getting married in three weeks and it is all your fault." Ginny seemed like she was about to burst into tears at this revelation. Yet her face had turned a scarlet colour indicating that she furious at someone. "It's all your fault!" She stepped closer to Ron at this point. Her mother's words were being drowned out by her and ron's yelling.

"Whoa, what did I do? If it was up to me you'd still be with Harry." Ron said, not thinking of the implications of his words.

"Exactly! You were suppose to be with Harry that night. Instead you out shagging Hermione! Harry would be alive if you were there! You could have stopped it." Ginny was in tears now, uncontrollable tears.

"Ronald! You were doing what with Hermione? I raised you better than that." Molly was getting nowhere in breaking her children from their childish bickering.

Ron, ignoring his mother, glared at Ginny. "Don't go blaming Harry's death on me. If I had been there I might be dead as well."

Ginny though about losing another one of her brothers and a new round of tears came down her cheeks, but she refused to acknowledge the validity of Ron's statement. "I just want to invite you to my wedding on the twenty-seventh of this month."

"But that's in three weeks! Ginny how could you marry someone that you don't know in three weeks?" Ron was vivid at this point.

"I do know him Ronald, and so do you," Ginny's voice was slow and calm now, her stare was now cold, "I am going to marry Draco Malfoy."

The blood seemed to drain from Ron's face, he looked as pale as Malfoy now. "M..Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Ginny how could you? He's a death eater! You know what I bet he even killed Harry!" Ron was now doing everything in his power to change his little sister's mind, but Ginny paid him no attention.

"Maybe that will teach you a lesson Ron!" Ginny yelled at Ron. Punishing Ron for abandoning Harry that night would make her feel better and what better way to make Ron feel her pain than to marry Malfoy. Beside she might even get some information about the wanted Death Eaters from Malfoy. "Now I am going to go upstairs to pack my things so I can move in with the Malfoys soon," Ginny smirked at her brother who was at a lose of words before heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

"Ronald how was your day and why are you home?" Molly Weasley was trying to defuse the heated situation.

"Huh? Oh my day, um, Dawlish wants us all to go on a training exercise tonight. So I came over for some food and to say goodbye to you mum. We should be back before Christmas, but if not, here are my presents for the family." Ron explained while handing over a bundle of horribly wrapped presents.

"I am so happy that you have decided to become an auror, Ron. I am very proud of you Ron," Molly said with a smile as she pulled him into a hug. "Tell Dawlish I said hello, would you. I know it must be hard for him to lose his most promising auror and not even a year into training."

"Mum, I know it is hard on you. He was part of the family since he and I were eleven, but we have to move on. Otherwise we are going to be locked up in our rooms for months, like Ginny." Ron turned to comfort his mum. It pained him to know that she had to distance herself from Harry to prevent tears flowing freely from her eyes. Out of the entire family, she had handled Harry's death the best.

"I know Ron, thank you. I wish you all the best on your training and see you at Christmas." Molly hugged Ron with great force, fearing to let go of her son.

"Thanks mum," Ron grumbled thinking about his maroon Weasley jumper that his mother made for him every year. "See you in a couple of weeks." Ron waved goodbye to his mother as he walked out the door to apparate back to the ministry.

Molly Weasley sighed, thinking how that conversation went a lot better than expected and Ginny seemed in better spirits about the marriage. Everything was going to plan; in fact it was even better than she had planned.

* * *

In a dark ally, a man stood tall pointing his wand at another. "I don't understand, why? Why me? Why are you doing this?" A short man with wisps of white hair covering his balding head stammered.

"Shut up Doge! You are going to die like you should have many years ago. Sectumsempra!" A flash came from the man's wand sending Doge flying further into the dark ally. Blood began soaking through the multiple shirts that Doge was wearing. Soon the blood at fully drained from Doge's body and created puddles in the dark.

The man was still holding his wand at the dead body of Doge. After several minutes he swiftly walked away from the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny could not have been more annoyed than she was at that moment. She had been sitting on a hard wooden bench for the last hour. Surely Malfoy could have woken up in that time and been ready to go shopping with his mother and future-wife. It may not be the most pleasant thing to do, but Ginny was waiting at the manor determined to make the best of the situation.

"Morning" grumbled a groggy Draco as he made his was down the steps, fully clothed this time.

""Late night Draco? I didn't hear you come back last night" Narcissa commented pretending to be concerned whiles hiding her disapproval at her son's late night meetings.

"That is none of your concern," sneered Draco as he made his way towards the fireplace.

"Do you wear anything besides black?" murmured Ginny as she followed Draco to the fireplace.

Ginny jumped when Draco whispered back, "Do you wear anything besides ugly sweaters?" Apparently he had heard her little comment on his wardrobe.

"Madam Malkin's" Draco shouted as he climbed into the fireplace, smirking at Ginny.

Ginny and Narcissa followed suit and floo'd to the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "You two go into the private dressing rooms while I go talk to Madam Malkin. I don't want people to know about you two until we are ready to tell them" Narcissa pointed towards a curtain to the left of them. Before leaving the two to go find Madam Malkin.

Draco roughly grabbed Ginny by the elbow and steered he into the dressing room. Ginny gasped when she entered the room that she forgot about Draco's hand on her arm. The vastness of the room was overwhelming; fabric hung all around the room, different colours and materials, where there wasn't fabric there were mirrors, floor to ceiling, and in the middle of the room was a pedestal.

"You haven't made any fusses today and I have given you lots of opportunity. So what's up?" Draco swung Ginny around to face him, squeezing tighter on her arm.

"Let go of me" Ginny said very calmly, but her eyes gave a clear warning to Draco that made him let go of her. "I have decided to accept that I will not be able to change either of our mothers' minds. Therefore I have accepted this marriage, and I propose a truce."

"What brought this on?" A very confused Draco asked. "Yesterday you and I were hexing each other and now you want to marry me?"

"Let me put it this way Malfoy, Ron's face at our wedding will be priceless."

Draco though of Ron's ever reddening face at his wedding and smirked. He _could _make Ronald suffer through this wedding, but and that may even be enough to send Ron to either St. Mungo's or Askaban. Then he would work on getting rid of the rest of the Weasleys. "Fine," Draco held his hand for Ginny to shake in agreement.

Before Ginny could accept Draco's hand Narcissa and Madam Malkin walked into the dressing room. "Goodbye Mister Malfoy. We will see you in a couple of hours" Madam Malkin shooed Draco from the dressing room before he had a chance to protest.

There were more people in Diagon Ally than usual this morning. People were rushing from here to there, gathering around a narrow alleyway. Intrigued by the commotion, Draco strolled over the crowd.

"Did you see him?"

"Yes, his skin was as grey as a rock. No blood I tell you."

A wizard walked up to the group. "How is that possible?"

"Who would kill poor Elphais Doge?" Asked another wizard.

"It's just like Potter a couple of months back."

Draco had heard enough. 'These older wizards knew nothing of the world' thought Draco. He quickly left the group and turned left down Knockturn Alley. Several turns later he came to a dead-end, smirking, Draco pulled out his wand and tapped the stonewall in front of him. The bricks began to move silently and formed a small door way. Draco slipped through the doorway before it closed on him.

Standing in the dark, was another man, waiting for the young Malfoy to come through the doorway/. "Good to see you Malfoy and should I congratulate you on your upcoming marriage?"

"How did you hear about that? No one knows yet." Draco looked at the man before him. Maybe he had underestimated the man and should reevaluate his current situation.

"I have my sources Malfoy, it is of no concern to do you how I hear things."

Draco huffed, "so did you hear about Doge?"

"Yes," he hung his head to hide his emotions from the young Malfoy, "I did, perhaps Doge shouldn't have been poking his nose where it doesn't belong he would still be alive."

"The meeting last night took too long, my mother is starting to suspect something."

"You can leave early next time then. Oh, here is the box." The man pulled a small box out of his cloak pocket and placed it into Malfoy's hand.

"Thanks, I'd best get going before someone starts to miss me." Draco pocketed the box in one of the inner pockets of his cloak.

"Be careful out there, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Draco sneered at the thought that this man cared for his well being. The man was selfish, always putting others in danger, especially Draco. The conversation was clearly over as Draco swept his robes around his body as he walked through the solid brick wall and back into Knockturn Alley.

Draco wanted to get away from the alley as fast as he could, so he apparated next to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, feeling the sudden urge to eat some ice cream.

Before Draco knew it, several hours had passed and it was time to return to Madam Malkin's. Ginny was trying on the last of her dresses; a floor length brown satin dress with glitter. It made her look gorgeous in Draco's mind, but he was not going to let anyone know that. "Doge's body was found a couple of alley's down from here, drained of blood."

Narcissa gave Draco a questioning look, as if to say that her son, knew more than he was saying. Whereas Ginny looked accusingly at Draco, "Drained of blood?"

"That's what they were saying. Are we done here?" Draco dismissed their looks and quickly made his departure. The women soon followed his lead, biding a farewell to Madam Malkin.

* * *

Ginny put her new garments into her closet, noticing that her mother had removed all the boxes of her childish objects and clothing. The new clothes did not all fit into her closet but she put her favourite everyday dresses in and shut the doors.

* * *

Once Draco returned home, he walked up to his study without taking his travelling cloak off. He reached his hand into his cloak and pulled out the small box out. Draco opened the box for the first time since receiving it and actually smiled when he saw the contents of the box. Inside the small velvet box, was the most beautiful engagement ring Draco had ever seen. Immediately he knew that Ginny would have no problems putting the ring on, although getting it off was another question. Draco closed the box and put it in the top drawer of his mahogany desk.


End file.
